The Next Generation of Marauders
by DragonEnchantress1219
Summary: Harry and Co. plus a new friend decide that it's high time for the marauders to make a come back. RR My first fic so be nice:)Rating just in case!
1. Marauders:The Next Generation

The Next Generation of Marauders  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter except this plot and my character Mari Orsen.  
  
A/N: Post OoTP; This story starts on the Hogwarts express because the Durselys annoy me and nothing of great importance happened at the Burrow, except Harry met Ron's cousin Mari Orsen, who transferred from America to London and is now attending Hogwarts, and she and Harry became best friends almost immediately. During the summer Harry and Ron told her of all their exploits at Hogwarts, the Order, Malfoy, the marauders, and numerous other things. She has blond hair, hazel, cat like, eyes, is pretty, and very smart, not to mention she has a knack for getting into trouble. But I digress; let's get on with the story.  
  
Chapter 1. Marauders: The Next Generation (sound familiar?:))

"I'm board," said Mari tossing down her comic book, "we should go torture Malfoy or something."

"I agree," Ginny sighed fiddling around with her wand, turning her Chocolate Frog wrapper different colors, "we need to think of a good prank to pull on them."

"Speaking of pranks," said Ron, "I've been thinking-

"Whoa, stop the presses," said Mari, "Ron has been thinking, we should declare a national holiday. No wait! A universal holiday!"

"Shut it, said Ron, "Anyway," he said eyeing Harry, "what would you say to starting up the marauders again Harry?"

"Whadaya mean?" asked Harry.

"Well, said Ron looking around at the others, who were looking at him in rapt attention, "in honor, he paused now looking at Harry, "of the, ah, fallen marauders, we should take up their mantle and become the next generation of prankers extraordinaire complete with our own nicknames. Hermione could even add our names to the map if we wanted."

"Well what do you know Ron, said Mari, "when you actually think you can come up with a good idea."

"What do you think Harry?"

Harry was thinking that it would be great to follow in his father's footsteps, and lord knows that Sirius would be proud, but with everything going on with Voldermort he wasn't sure. Hermione seemed to know what he was thinking,

"Perhaps it would be a good thing Harry, with what's going on now, people may need some laughter in the future."

"Alright," agreed Harry happily, "what are our names going to be, we aren't anamagie, so we don't really have any animals to go by?"

Everyone lapsed into silence, "Well," said Mari after a while, "you should be Prongs II or Prongs Jr. since you James's son."

"Okay," said Harry, "Prongs II." (A/N: the second not two) "Since your eyes look so much like a cats, Mari, you should have a name that has to do with a cat," said Ginny.

"How about Kitty, said Ron, "or Tiger." Mari threw her pillow at him "How original," she said sarcastically.

"How about Stripes?" asked Hermione. "Hummmm...Stripes," repeated Mari, "I think that will work!"

Hermione beamed, while Ron muttered under his breath.

"I think," said Ron, but he was immediately cut off by Mari, "Whoa, twice in one day, I hope you don't hurt yourself Ron," she said mock seriously.

Ron threw his pillow at her, while the others were laughing hard. "As I was saying," said Ron, "I want to be called Cannon, in honor of my favorite Quidditch team."

"Not to mention that he is a lose cannon as well," Mari muttered to Ginny and Hermione, who giggled as Ron threw her a nasty look, and Harry tried hard to suppress his laughter for Ron's sake.

"So," said Harry bringing them back to the subject at hand, we have Prongs II, Stripes, and Cannon, what about you Hermione?

"Hummm...," said Hermione, "how about, "Thyme."

They all looked at her questionably, "In honor of the time turner, and with time comes wisdom, and seeing as I'm probably the wisest here..." she left the sentence unfinished.

"Great,"said Harry, "That leaves you Ginny."

She looked at Harry thoughtfully then said, "How about Ember for my red hair and fiery temper?"

"Wonderful," said Harry, "So we have Prongs II, Stripes, Cannon, Thyme, and Ember, Correct?"

Everyone nodded. Harry wondered how they could add their names to the map, when a sudden thought occurred to him. He pulled out the map and tapped his wand on it and said, "Harry Potter wishes to continue the marauder legacy and needs to know how to add the new names to the list." They all stared at the map seeing if that would work. Suddenly words appeared on the map:  
  
_Prongs welcomes his son and friends to the Marauders  
All you need to do is tap your wands on the parchment  
And say your Marauder names to the paper  
Thus they will be recorded for future generations. _

Everyone stared at Harry then Mari said "well, we might as well try it."

So they all went around in a circle and said their names. When they were done the map they looked at the map and saw all of their names under the originals.

"This is great!" said Harry and they all agreed. Then they changed into their robes just as the train was slowing down.

When they go off Mari said to Harry "I think we should make an announcement about the return of the marauders."

He just looked at her as if she were crazy.

She sighed and pulled something out of her bag, fireworks. "When the feast begins I can set them off, I know how to make them say whatever I want, Fred and George taught me."

Harry smiled and said, "That's a great idea, I'll leave it up to you"

She grinned.

A/N: Please review, constrictive critisism only, feel free to tell me any ideas, I need them since I don't really know where this is going to go!( if you don't get the chap. tittle, its Star trek)

Thanx

Mary


	2. Of Family and Fireworks

A/N: Ahem, Well I certainly don't want to be murdered, so I suppose I shall continue on with my story. For a quick recap Mari is Ron's cousin and she along with Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione have decided to start the marauders again. We left off with Mari planning the set off fireworks announcing their return. Enjoy!

_Chapter 2. Of Family and Fireworks  
_  
As the new marauders entered the castle, a vary familiar yet hated person approached them.

"Well," said a drawling voice, "it looks like we have a new loser among us."

"Malfoy, _darling_," Mari said sarcastically, "surly you recognize a fellow family member, or are you still mad I think the Weaslys are better cousins than the Malfoys?"

"What are you doing here; I thought that you were with those American idiots?" said Malfoy.

"That is none of your business Malfoy, and some of my best friends are in America, so you better watch what you say." There was a dangerous edge to her voice, and as she said this she pulled out her wand and pointed it at his throat. (A/N: Sorry Malfoy lovers) He just snorted and walked away saying,

"Come on Crabbe, Goyle, we don't have time to spend with family rejects," he tried to say this as calmly as he could, but there was a definite quiver in his voice.

"Well done," said Harry putting away his wand, Mari noticed that all of them had drawn there wands and were now shoving them back into their cloaks, "lets hurry and find our seats at our table."(A/N: Let's pretend that Mari was sorted by Dumbledore at the Burrow, I think you can guess what house she is in)

They hurried to the Gyffindor table, and after some brief introductions, they sat down and watched the sorting.

Then Dumbledore got up to speak. "Welcome," he said, "to yet another year at Hogwarts, please note that the Forbidden Forest, is in fact, forbidden." "Also Professor R. J. Lupin has kindly accepted to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts once more," there was loud applause from every student except the Slytherins." "With the return of the Dark Lord Voldermort (gasps, and shudders around the room) I ask you all to be safe and use common sense during your stay here, however I ask you all to not worry." "Well, let the feast begin!"

With that, he sat down, and all the food you can think of appeared on the tables. Everybody began digging in, Ron pulled everything in sight on his plate and started wolfing it down.

"Jeeze Ron," Mari said, "what are you trying to do, make yourself into a clone of Harry's cousin Dudley?"

"Mummfbha," Ron said with his mouth full.

"Honestly Ron," said Hermione, "Don't talk with your mouth full!"

"So," said Ginny turning to Mari, "when's the, ahh, display?"

Mari smiled and said, "As soon as I finish telling it what to say."

"Well you better hurry," said Harry, because I think that it's almost time to go to our common room."

"Good," said Mari, smirking, "because it's done!"

She stood up and slowly walked toward the door, making sure that nobody noticed. She pulled the Fred and Georges newest creation down on the floor, took out her wand and said "Incendio", the firework shot up into the air and...

BOOM!

It exploded into a thousand different colors, and words appeared:  
  
_20 years ago the Marauders Four graced these hallowed halls  
And now I give fair warning to you all  
That five have decided that it's been too long  
So without further adieu  
I introduce to you  
Prongs II, Stripes, Thyme, Cannon, and Ember  
Beware!  
_  
The Great Hall rang with laughter. Teachers, preferably Snape, looked livid; he had gone pale with rage. Lupin smiled knowingly, and looked in Harry's direction. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he whispered something to Professor Mogonagal, who nodded.

The new marauders were laughing, as they all padded Mari on the back.

"Well done!" said Harry.

"Brilliant!" said Ron and Ginny.

"That was quite a bit of magic." said Hermione.

Mari took a exaggerated bow and said, "Thank you, thank you, thank you," she smiled and said, "but you should also thank Fred and George, they showed me how to do it."

They all laughed again and made their way up to the common room.  
  
A/N: Thank you to all those that reviewed, and those who didn't please do so. Constructive Criticism only, and please tell me any ideas you have, I still am not sure where this story is going. Chap. 3 coming so don't worry!

Thanx

Mary


	3. Of Potions, Secrets, and Truth

A/N: Thank you for the reviews, I will try to make my chapters longer if I can, obviously the last chapter was short because there wasn't much to say about the feast because everyone who's read the books pretty much knows what goes on. Anyway on with my story!

Disclaimer: You know it already.  
  
_Chapter 3. Of Pranks, Secrets, and Truth  
_  
Mari woke up the next morning to her black cat, Sirius, named after her late fa... uncle thought to herself, he's my uncle, sitting on her chest and trying to lick her face. (A/N: My cat does this) She got up, muttering something about his needing to go on a diet, and got dressed. When she finally got down to the common room along with Hermione, she found Harry, Ron, and Ginny already waiting for them.

"Quidditch tryouts tomrrow," Ron said pointing to a sign on the bulletin board, "are you going to try out Mari?"

"I think I will," she said, "I've always been pretty good at being a chaser."

"Great, said Harry, "I'm sure that you and Ginny will be great on the team, most of our players graduated last year along with Fred and George."

"Ginny?"

"Ya," said Harry, "she was seeker last year when that horrible Umbridge forced me off the team, but since I can play again, and since she likes chasing better anyway, she has changed positions."

"Too bad Hermione is afraid of heights," said Mari, "otherwise we could have all of the marauders on the team, and could you imagine the look on Malfoy's face?"

They all laughed, except Hermione, who looked horrified at the thought of having to play quidditch.

"We better get down to breakfast," she said, "class starts in about thirty minutes, by the way have you looked at your schedules yet? We have potions with the Slytherins first and Ginny has DADA."

Harry, Ron, and Mari groaned as the walked toward the great hall.

"Well," said Mari, grinning, "this could be the perfect opportunity for our first prank of the year, all we have to do is decide, Malfoy or Snape."

"How about both?" asked Harry.

"Works for me," said Ron stuffing his face with sausage.

"So, what are we going to do?" asked Ron.

Mari turned to Ginny, "do you have any skiving snack boxes?" "Sure do," said Ginny grinning wickedly as she caught on.

"We'll also need a bunch of tongue ton toffees, and we should go through a bag of every flavor beans and pick out all of the worst flavors." "With the snack boxes we need to remove the curing pill and perhaps cover them in chocolate so it won't look suspicious." "Then we put them all in a basket with a ribbon, saying "To: Malfoy, From: Your Secrete Admirer." "He won't know what hit him," Mari chuckled.

They all bit their tongues to keep from laughing so hard.

"That's great," said Harry, "you, Ron, and Hermione get that ready." "Leave Snape to me and Ginny."  
  
In DADA

"Miss Weasly?"

"Yes Professor?"

"Would you please deliver this note to Professor Snape?"

"Yes Sir," said Ginny trying to conceal her happiness, "what luck!" she thought.  
  
In Great Hall

Mari left five minutes before breakfast was officially over, and snuck down to the dungeons. She peaked into the classroom. Snape wasn't there yet but she took precautions, muttering a spell she pointed to herself. Instantly her golden hair became black, and her eyes an intense blue. (A/N: cough sound familiar? cough) She walked in and placed the beautiful basket on Malfoys chair, Hermione has done a stunning job she thought. Just as she was about to leave, a cold, quiet voice asked,

"Who are you and what are you doing in my classroom?"

She turned around and smiled, then bolted out the door, but not before she heard him gasp and start after her. She darted into a spare classroom and muttered the spell, changing back into her disguise. That was close, she thought, but then she smiled to herself about probably giving Snape a heart attack. She chuckled when she thought that nobody would believe him, after all, nobody knew that Sirius had a daughter, not even Dumbledore. As long as she kept her disguise on, they wouldn't find out until she told them. The idiotic ministry hadn't cleared him yet, even if he was ...dead, she didn't want people to be scared of her because her father was a supposed murderer. However, she planned to tell Harry and his friends soon, maybe even Dumbledore, she just wanted to wait for the right moment. Sighing she picked up her bag and ran to catch up with the others as they made their way to Potions, and the awaiting prank.  
  
10min later in Potions Class  
  
The marauders were eyeing Malfoy with suppressed laughter. He had arrived late and was just now sitting down, as usual Snape did nothing, but then again he seemed to be thinking about something else...

Malfoy read the note carefully, and then he smirked and looked in the basket. Taking out a piece of candy he put it in his mouth and offered some to Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy. The reaction was instant, Malfoy started coughing and suddenly his tongue was growing at an alarming rate. Crabbe and Goyle both had bloody noses and Pansy started vomiting on the floor. The marauders and the rest of the Gryffindors started laughing hard, rolling on the ground, while Snape came over to see what was wrong.

However, before he could get there, Harry quietly said "_Dressendo_" suddenly Snape's hair was turned red and gold, and he was wearing a strapless red dress and high heals, along with a handbag and a wizard's hat that had a stuffed vulture on it. At that moment, Ginny came in with her note from Professor Lupin and handed it to him.

"From P..professor Lupin," she said trying her best not to laugh.

She turned around and quickly winked at the other marauders, before running out the door. Snape scowled and quickly pointed his wand at himself. Dressed in robes again he sent Malfoy, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle to the hospital wing. After taking 30 points from Gryffindor, the class got back to normal, almost, for is hair was still red and gold.  
  
By the end of the day everyone knew what happened thanks to Ginny, who told everyone what the marauders had done. Added by the fact that Malfoy and the rest hadn't returned from the hospital wing yet.

Later that night Mari decided that she needed to tell Harry and the others the truth. Gathering them in the common room, she said,

"Guys I have something to tell you." Then she pointed her wand at herself and muttered the spell...

A/N: Muhahahahahahahaha, cliffhanger!!!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I thought that Mari being Sirius's daughter would be the perfect twist, hehehehehe. Anyway you know the drill R/R tell me any ideas you think would be good.

Thanx,

Mary


End file.
